Of Motorcycles and Cliffs
by IAmNobodySpecial
Summary: Charlie finds out and confronts Bella on the cliff diving and motorcycle after an accident.Oneshot


Summary: Charlie finds out and confronts Bella on the cliff diving and motorcycle after an accident.

Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the characters(Although I wish I owned Edward). They belong to the creative mind of Stephenie Meyer.

A/N:This story will be told from BELLA'S P.O.V

My eyelids fluttered open, unwillingly against the early morning sun streaking through my window. I blinked a few times, trying to regain sight. My eyelids fought with me, heavy with exhaustion but I eventually won the battle. I was too fatuiged at first to look around the unfamiliar room I was in, but as soon as I did try to, the room spun. I closed my eyes in mute frustration, while mentally counting backward from ten to calm myself. I opened my eyes again and, thankfully, the room didn't spin, though now my head ached in protest of me not floating into uncoincessness. I saw white walls all around me, a few chairs, one black recliner, and a table. I also saw that the two large windows to the right of me were not barred, and I wasn't restrained to the bed. I breathed a sigh of relief, that was a good sign. I wasn't in an asylum. I shuddered, my thoughts automatically flying to Alice, against my will of course. The hole ached again, not as bad as when I thought of another certain––I sallowed hard––Cullen. The hole ached more now, my mind unwillingly filing out images of the beautiful and graceful family, all of their flawless faces smiling gently at me, all except two. One wasn't smiling because she didn't like me, she thought I was a danger to her family, a menace, and she was probably right. The beautiful Rosalie. The other, the other is the one that created the hole. And he wasn't smiling, not because he was mad or unhappy to see me, but a smile didn't do what his lips did justice. It was more of a slant of his lips, the lopsided smile I loved so dearly and charished and wished I saw on a daily basis. I shut my thoughts off forcefully now, not wanting to prod the open wound. I was spared when the door opened quietly. I looked to my left and saw Charlie entering with a cup of coffee at hand. I noticed in my peripheral vision the IV hooked up to my arm, it was then that I realized where I was.

In the hospital.

Charlie finally turned toward me and, on seeing my eyes open and alert, his expression turned to surprise, then to anger, much to my displeasure.

Oh, crap.

He took a deep calming breath and I guessed it was his turn to count backward from ten...

Maybe twenty.

His eyes opened, his fury was replace with worry now.

"Are you okay Bells?" He asked tentively.

I hesitated,"Yeah... I'm okay," it wasn't totally a lie, physically I was fine. Emotionally, I ached for the delusion in my head to come back like it had when I'd fallen off my motorcycle.Wait––

Motorcycle?

Falling?

Shit,I suddenly remember what happened and I cringe,knowing the boiling anger that will eventually takeover Charlie's cool demeanor and he would explode,blowing up at her. I was right, as soon as the worried look on Charlie's face passed over, soon replace by relief, which was soon replace by anger.

Seeing Charlie's face contort into anger made I cringe more, sighing. I knew what was to come, I brace myself mentally.

He spoke in a low, angry voice, pronouncing every letter in his words clearly,"What the hell were you thinking?"

I deliberated for a moment, choosing to be a smartass today,"I was thinking I was riding a motorcycle." I even spoke in a 'duh' tone. This made his face turn a deep crimson.

"_Why_ were you riding a motorcycle?" He spat at me.

I shrugged indifferently,"I wanted to have fun," I spoke with nonchalance.

He clenched his jaw, once again reminding me of Edward.

"Fun? You call flying off of a motorcycle into a brick wall fun?" He shot at me with anger.

One again I shrugged,"Not that part, but before that I was having a grand ol' time."

His face turned a deep shade of purple,"What the _hell_ were you thinking Bella?! You can't even manage to walk in a straight line without a trip to the emergency room!"

I was silent for a moment, this was true. Then I spoke again,"But I wasn't _walking_, I was _riding_, there's a difference."

His eyes narrowed to slits,"You're right, there is,one is more dangerous than the other and, suprisingly, I'm talking about the motorcycle."

I was about to retaliate when he interrupted me,"And what the _hell_ do you explain jumping off a cliff?"

His tone held more than anger, it held disappointment and resignation as well. At his new found discovery,my eyes sprang wide open with horror. Again,before I could speak he whispered sadly,"Do you really miss him that much? So much, that you felt killing yourself would be better?"

This made my eyes widen even more in obvious horror, my mouth gaped open at his accusation. It was a few moments before I couldspeak,"Dad,I wasn't trying to kill myself, I was cliff diving. You know, for fun, not to kill myself."

A wave of relief washed over his face before embarressment took it's place,"Oh."

"And how'd you even know about that?" I questioned, truly curious.

He looked down sheepishly, still embarressed by what he said,"Jacob sorta' blurted it out accidentally, now that I think of it, he never said it was suicidal, I just sorta' assumed,you know? In the heat of the moment.In fact, he probably told me it was for recreational purposes, but after he said the words 'Bella' and 'jump' and 'cliff' I just shut down. I didn't listen anymore, I coudn't. It took so much self control to not drive down to LA and rip his head off," he finshed the last part growling angrily. I couldn't help but try to defend Edward.

"It wasn't his fault, this isn't about him," I lied through my teeth, it had all to do with him, but not in the way Charlie was thinking.

He sighed but let it go. He looked...defeated,"Let's just go home, okay?"

I nodded,"Yeah."

Charlie nodded, walking out to sign me out and drive me home. I took half an hour, after all the questions and directions from the doctor. The doctor reminded me of Carlisle, he was young, blond and handsome. He had a certain calm and collected essence, the very essence Carlisle had. It made me ache more.

It was going to be a long time befor this pain healed.

And I had to deal with Charlie on top of that.

Great.


End file.
